Dora:The Sex Addict
by Tampon Euphoria
Summary: Of Course I'm Out Of My Mind. It's Dark And Scary In There. This is yet another thing my mind cooks up. Read if you dare. Dora/Diego Pairings.


Dora lingered in her cousin Diego's bedroom.

"Hey Diego, I really want to show you something. But you have to close your eyes first."

Diego turned away from his window and made a questionable look at Dora. She looked like she was up to something.

"Trust me," She said softly. "You're going to like it."

Diego closed him eyes and waited 30 seconds eagerly.

"Okay," she said softly, "open your eyes."

Diego's jaw dropped. Dora had a new, Lacey bra on.

"Dora, What are you doing?" he asked startled.

Dora smiled. "Diego, I'm just giving you a present. Don't you want to open it up? I decorated it with lace and everything." She said pleading.

Diego looked away from his beautiful, 18-year-old cousin. He gazed out to the large window and saw the sun setting in an immaculate rainbow of orange, pink and purples. Then he looked back at Dora and saw a gust of wind from the window brush her hair over her face.

Diego stepped closer to his nearly nude cousin and brushed her hair away from her face. She smiled, her eyes were sparkling.

Then finally, Diego giving in to Dora's forbidden desires, Diego leaned in and kissed her.

It was a hesitant kiss. But then Diego loosened up and kissed her vibrantly. And his member swelled in from of her.

Dora pulled away suddenly and smirked. "Can I grab it?"

Diego was shocked and he stared at her nervously.

"Jeez, Dora, I've never done anything like that before…"

Dora then made a cute curious look that Diego loved. She sort of laughed and she asked "Diego, Are you a virgin?"

He looked slightly embarrassed. "yes."

Then Dora put one hand on his member over his tan pants. She caressed it gently making his heart beat wild.

She put a hand under his chin and made him look at her.

"There's Nothing to be ashamed of. And Don't be afraid." She then kissed him on the cheek and whispered into his ear. "It wont hurt." She smiled Coyly. Then he went in for a kiss once more and stuck his tongue into her mouth. She massaged his tongue with hers.

All Diego could think was _GOD, WHEN DO I BREATHE?_ Suddenly a big breath comes out of Diego's mouth and Dora laughs.

"have you been holding your breath this whole time?"

Diego pants, "Pretty much, yeah."

She laughs again softly. Diego loves this. Her laugh was angst yet full of poetry. Like a Panic! At the Disco song.

"Do you have a Condom?" She asks sweetly against his chest.

"Actually I have like 50 in my rescue pack. The Bobo Brothers stuck a whole Box of magnums in there as a prank. Those filthy son-of-a-bitches…"

"Ooh Magnum, Really?" She asked intrigued.

"Yeah, but Dora, Are you sure you actually want to go through with this?Do you really want to have sex with your cousin?"

"Yeah, Don't you?" She asks.

"Well, what if I get you pregnant?" he asked abruptly.

"Diego," She says giggling,"Pregnancy is the last thing _I'm_ worried about."

"That's all I needed to hear,"He said and he slips his pants of following his slipped on the condom and Dora slides her hands up his chest making Diego shiver in euphoria. He was in heaven. He could just hear the heavenly chorus sing.

Dora laid herself down on Diego's bed and he chest heaved up and down. Diego's mouth watered as he watched Dora's breasts bounce.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked.

Without hesitation Diego was on top of Dora's delicious body. Suddenly Unsure again.

"Fuck me, Dammit!What are you waiting for?"she yelled at him.

Then her fingers dug into his shoulder blades and pulled down at him forcing him to plunge inside Dora.

Dora gasped and moaned with pleasure. Diego was overcome with he forgot he was with Dora. He forgot who he was. He even forgot his name. All he could feel was his junk inside something other than his hand.

All of that stopped when Benny the Bull came crashing through Diego's door. His face was livid and red with anger.

"You whore! You won't fuck me but you'd fuck your cousin!? Fuck you Dora!"

"Benny! No,wait!"

She cried and tried to get out from under Diego. But Benny was already gone.

* * *

**Three Cheers For Tampon Euphoria's First FanFic:] Give Me A Review!!!!**


End file.
